


Basic Instinct（abo）

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 饥饿游戏au，打戏很多写的很爽2333，abo设定爽就完事。
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	Basic Instinct（abo）

*饥饿游戏：二十个人，两人一组结为搭档，关在一个全真模拟的自然环境里互相残杀，只有活到最后的一个人能成为游戏赢家（可以理解为真人版吃鸡）  
*原设乱改，私设如山，注意避雷  
*信息素设定来源于《硝烟与玫瑰》https://uchihaakatsuki.lofter.com/post/1fec6ff5_1c9e65371，作者已授权  
——————————————

（上）

一具红发少年傀儡直挺挺地躺在潮湿不堪的腐木堆里，像是被谁遗失的巨型玩具。胸前写着“蝎”字样的心脏被两柄武士刀从背后贯穿，血流得不多，但对于这样一个半人半傀儡来讲已经足够致命，机身拆得乱七八糟满目疮痍，刀刃上的鲜血还未暗淡，那双空洞的大眼睛睁着，眼睫毛修长妩媚，林间时不时穿过的细风让它们微微颤抖，就像还有生命似的。宇智波带土轻轻伸出手掌，悬在那对死死望着天空的眼睛上，感受睫毛那阵颤抖轻扫手心的触觉，柔软极了，痒痒的像是拂在了心底。

“喂！离他远点！”  
一个气喘吁吁的声音喝止了他。循着声音望去，一个金黄发色的年轻人才刚刚赶到，后脑勺的冲天辫有些散乱地垂着，左眼被狭长的刘海遮住，野气十足；手里攥着的一对苦无上似乎还挂着零星的新鲜碎肉，身上的红布衫扯烂了好几处，露出骨感十足的右肩膀和左半只小臂，依稀有些伤痕，棕色马甲上则到处都是喷溅和侵染的血迹——岩隐村的打扮，明明已经破烂得不成样子，又是那么土里土气的恐怖配色，在少年身上却格外妥帖，“桀骜不驯”四个字就像已经写在了他额头上似的，四目相对的一刹那，那蓝绿色眸子里还未散尽的杀气像一记警告式的耳光穿透面具响亮地刮在了带土脸上，把他打得一激灵。

直到他为红发傀儡拂上眼睛并退后到足够安全的地方后，年轻人才警惕地上前来，迅速半蹲下开始为傀儡检查，直到确认他的同伴的确已经没有了生命迹象。少年凝视着那颗被洞穿的心脏沉默不语，又轻轻摘下了傀儡左手大拇指上的那只淡紫色的玉字戒指，捏在手心里怒视着带土。  
带土微微眯了眯眼，等待着已经杀红了眼的少年向他攻来。一对一的机会可不是每天都有，游戏开始的第一天，六个特训的职业忍者就拉帮结派组成了小队伍，四处横扫杀戮所向披靡，现在已经两天过去了，如果没猜错的话，刚才少年至少又解决了两个，原本的二十人应该只剩八人。

就这样沉默地对峙了半晌，少年最终没有上前半步，只寻了一片足够大的树叶盖在了同伴的脸上，“如果前辈想埋葬他的话，我可以帮忙的。”带土率先打破了沉寂。  
“会有人来替他——”少年缓慢地站起身，声音略有些沙哑，犹豫了一下还是没能把“收尸”二字说出口，紧紧地闭上了嘴。他微垂着头，不小心露出了后颈上的抑制贴——Omega？这一定是带土三天以来在游戏里发现的最大的新闻：这个毛都没长齐就会徒手杀人的家伙居然是Omega。

迪达拉认识这个面具男。以前同在晓组织，也只有开会时能打个照面，总是和形似芦荟的绝在一起行动，神秘兮兮的，没人清楚他的底细，无非是跑得快、能钻地洞，会躲闪，虽没有什么本事但谁也伤不着他，这样的一个人来参加游戏，是想把自己藏起来坐山观虎斗，最后白捡一个赢家么？

他稍稍往后退了几步，捏紧蝎的戒指飞速离开，穿行在密林之中，时不时被植物刮破衣袖、划伤脸颊，大概是搭档的死像只沉重的船锚一样拖住了他的脚步，让他有些闪躲不及。脚下是软绵绵的枯叶层，目之所及都铺满了厚厚的腐木腐叶，虽说摔着了也不会痛，可正因如此，也很难寻找适合用来爆炸的黏土，进入游戏场地前迪达拉身上被搜得一干二净，一块黏土也带不进来，只能就地取材。他摸到之前发现过黏土的山洞附近，再次挖起一块送进手掌心的嘴里，才嚼了两下就原封不动地吐了出来。全是残渣。

“前辈，就算再饿，泥巴也是不好吃的……”一抬头，神出鬼没的面具男阿飞又在不远处了，迪达拉后颈一凉，唰地一声站起来和他拉开距离：“你跟踪我？”  
“咱们也算是同事，前辈没有必要这么见外吧。”阿飞语气软和得很，没骨头似的倚在树干旁，恨不得当场撒个娇给他看。  
“提醒你一下，这是个杀人游戏。嗯。”迪达拉拍了拍掌心的泥土，“再跟着我我就杀了你。”  
“前辈的材料应该也不多吧，就没必要浪费在——”一只洁白的黏土小蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀往阿飞的方向冲去，把那家伙吓得乱叫着躲闪。  
虽然嘴欠，可也的确是事实，迪达拉任由蝴蝶追了他半天，又原封不动收回来，在这期间他迅速思考了一下目前的处境，除了六人组之外就只剩下了他和这个白痴，假意投诚实在没有必要，以一敌六把握也不大，最佳方案当然是和他组队，至少多个人手帮他搜集黏土。  
“喂——你能不能安静点，把六人组招惹来，就算我不帮他们合起伙解决你，也绝对没时间帮你逃命。嗯。”聒噪的家伙。迪达拉嫌弃地说着，又蹲下来查看土壤。大概是因为已经到了小湖边，土质很湿润，似乎更好塑形了，他正要再吃一块试试，就听见一排树木后有其他人交谈的声音。

“说起来，现在只剩两个要解决了。”  
“哈，那个很会玩爆炸的小子，命挺硬。”

附近没有什么安全的掩体，而且树林里疾走声响很大，唯一可以躲得只有水底了。可是……迪达拉来不及犹豫，一把扯过还不知道发生了什么的面具男快步奔向岸边，一头扎进凉飕飕的湖水里。初冬时节，湖水已经有些刺骨了，他连感觉僵硬的时间都没有，双手捧着阿飞那张橙色的面具按得严严实实，带着还在呜呜挣扎的他一起尽量往水下潜。  
阿飞原本精神抖擞的短发在水下变得无比柔顺，根根分明，像被按下了慢放键似的缓慢地舞动着，小洞里的那只眼拼命眨着。在湖水里睁眼涩痛得很，迪达拉也有些受不了，强忍着不适感用眼神告诉他不要发出任何动静，沉闷的水声里，岸上的声音变得模糊，可谈话声还没有消失，迪达拉依稀听到“补给站”“起爆黏土”“值夜班”之类的词，回过神来时，面前的面具额头处已经开始咕噜咕噜地冒起一连串的泡泡了，情急之下，他撇歪了那只面具的下巴，拿自己的嘴封住了那对快坚守不住的嘴唇。

接触中，有湖水灌进了嘴里，迪达拉一边按住他的肩膀往水下压，一边干脆地吐出一个小气泡再次堵上去。这具身体比他热多了，手心和嘴唇的温度让他贪心地靠近了些，那双手识相地上来捧他的脸，脸蛋暖和了些，因为意外亲吻产生的眩晕感也减轻了不少，最初的那阵寒冷和僵硬正在消失，有那么一会儿迪达拉甚至觉得自己根本不需要呼吸，可这个过度自信的想法很快被对方不安分地伸过来的舌头打断了。  
那个舌尖柔软得像某种水下动物的触须，轻舔了一下他的牙关，他吐出几个气泡果断地把阿飞用力推开，险些呛了水。水下阻力大，实际上他们只是分开了二十公分的距离。后脖子上的抑制贴如他所料因为泡水而报废，松脱开之后像只翩翩起舞的小白鱼往水上飘去，被他扑过去抓在手里。

暴露了。

虽然不能呼吸，但迪达拉好像都能闻到自己信息素的味道，他一向懊恼可又无可奈何，从小到大，村子里的人都觉得他这种就算太平日子也要把村子翻个底朝天的捣蛋鬼只可能是个Alpha，可他居然分化成了一个Omega，偶尔气味暴露在对手面前都会收获各种诧异的目光——过去四五年活着知道这件事的只有他自己和蝎，蝎把自己改造成了傀儡，没有腺体，对他的信息素和这个秘密也没多少兴趣，可这个叽叽喳喳的面具男就不一样了。

迪达拉缓慢地往水面游去，仔细听着动静，确认没人后才上了岸。  
可能是临近发情期，失去抑制贴之后那股硝烟味的信息素很快开始弥漫——尽管他现在还是只落汤鸡。阿飞在水面上制造了一大堆泡泡之后也终于挣扎了上来，溪水淋淋地从他面具下方以及小孔里漏下来，滑稽的很——都这样了还戴着面具，不会很难受么？迪达拉暗暗想着，没料到的是，下一秒他就干脆地摘了它，甩了甩满头满脸的水，眨了眨眼看向他，“唔——前辈的水性真好啊。是得了鬼鲛先生的真传么？”  
见迪达拉微微发了个愣，他好看地微笑了一下，“啊——就当和前辈做一个秘密交换喽。”  
这人挺帅的。虽然迪达拉不想承认。“我对你长什么样丝毫不感兴趣。嗯。”“但是迪达拉前辈的信息素真的很特别啊。”他明明坐在里迪达拉至少三米开外的地方。  
迪达拉睨着他，看他脱了外袍拧干水分，又擦了擦脸和脑袋，刚才还贴着头皮湿得一团糟的头发再次精神抖擞起来，阳光像兑过水的橙汁，漫不经心地点亮了他的轮廓，黑色紧身衣和黑手套自然还是湿透了的状态，让人想到了电视里那种纤细又紧实的游泳运动员。  
“喂，你是......Alpha么？”

带土饶有兴致地看了这个小鬼一眼，金发湿成了浅橙色沉沉地披着，浑身散发的信息素杀气冲天，像是要把方圆十里的雄性动物都引过来决斗一场才罢休，相比较之下，自己刚才的吵闹聒噪实在不算什么。迪达拉没有了刚才雄赳赳气昂昂的精神头，只略显谨慎地望着他。他抬了抬眉毛，又皱起来，微微歪了个头看着这小鬼，才对视了不到五秒钟，一块石头就冲他砸过来：“白痴！你刚才是不是在想很失礼的事？！”  
“我可什么都没说，是前辈想歪了才对吧？”他打定主意要好好逗逗这小鬼，又煞有介事地用手背抹了抹唇际，“再说了，先失礼的不是前辈么？”又有好几块石头精准地砸在他下巴上。  
“要不是为了救你的命，你以为我愿意——”迪达拉脱下马甲，握住那把厚厚的头发拧出水来。“你过来，嗯。”

他拿起外袍和面具走过去，小鬼不自然地抓了抓刘海，胳膊绕到脖子后面把头发拢到了肩膀前，朝他露出后脖颈。他在迪达拉的侧后方半蹲下，手指扫过皮肤下敏感的腺体，惹得他缩了缩肩膀。“前辈的意思是......？”  
“少啰嗦。”  
他探过身去，细细地闻了闻，又观察迪达拉的反应，年轻人只是皱着眉头闭着眼睛——看来他之前有过被临时标记的经验了，知道等待着他会是一阵不小的疼痛。那截美好的脖颈像一片崭新的雪地，他故意先仔细地擦掉上面晶莹的水痕和水滴，又拿指腹按了按，“就是这里，嗯。”迪达拉催促着，喉结上下滚动了一下。  
带土彻底贴上去，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭后脖颈上那些细软的小碎发，慢慢地在腺体表面留下一个不浅的牙印，他能感受到小鬼在尽力地忍耐，脖子和肩膀却还是缩得厉害，头仰起来，后脑勺狠狠地抵着他的脸颊，每一节微微挣扎的脊椎都在叫唤着疼痛，喉咙里却没发出半个音节。涩杀的硝烟味里混进了一丝甜软的花香并逐渐平稳下来，缠绕在两人之间。带土离开他的脖子，此时他们的距离只有五公分，小鬼的睫毛还湿着，眼睛有些红，像刚哭过一场似的我见犹怜，他挑逗似的凑近了些，立马啪地一声被一只长着嘴巴的手掌推开。

“谢了。”迪达拉站起来把马甲拧干搭在肩上，并未置喙带土玫瑰气息的信息素，“趁天还没黑，找个安全的地方生个火。嗯。”

带土觉得自己应该算是找到搭档了。

山洞里，刚熄灭的火堆里还残留着灰烬的余温，迪达拉躺在带土对面的岩壁上，身上盖着他的外袍，洞外夜幕已至，虽说危机四伏可也难得地平静，他闭着眼双手抱在胸前，闻着空气里混杂着烟雾的信息素，像是穿行在一片被当做战场的玫瑰园里，平日里高贵神秘的玫瑰花们被践踏得东倒西歪，一片狼藉，红得透彻的花瓣和未干的鲜血不分你我地糊在地上，炸弹袭来，白色烟雾弥漫，风把热腾腾的硝烟和花香卷在一起，把残忍和浪漫卷在一起。  
搞什么？带土突然察觉到了一丝不平静。  
盖在迪达拉身上的外袍歪歪斜斜地滑下去了一截，露出那只破了衣袖的右肩膀。  
他明白这只是因为异性信息素之间的相互吸引，更何况这个Omega已经被自己标记了。又重新闭起眼，调整了一下坐姿试图入睡。  
轻微地响动。袍子还在继续往下滑，马甲上还留着一大块没能洗净的鲜血。  
其实带土很疑惑这样一个叛忍为什么要穿回他村子的衣服——方便保暖又拉风的晓袍怎么看也比这种丑兮兮的马甲好。  
终于，整件外袍都滑落到了迪达拉的腿上，不一会儿就把这个小鬼冻得直发抖，带土挪到他身旁坐下，让他枕着自己的大腿平躺，又帮他重新盖好袍子。迪达拉的脸隔着一层薄薄的布料烫着他的腿，隔得这么近，信息素似乎也随之升温了——不知道是发烧了还是发情了，但是症状应该都差不多：体温升高，呼吸急促，虚弱得无法作战，需要粘着人需要被照顾。他捏着那只小下巴瞅了瞅小鬼的睡颜。  
“你敢。”在带土俯下身想去捕捉那对曾在小湖里封住他嘴巴的柔软唇瓣时，迪达拉突然冷不丁开口。  
“我还以为前辈装睡的本事有多厉害呢，原来也不过如此……”  
“装睡和被人占便宜，我还是分得清的，嗯。”才说了两句话，迪达拉的呼吸就已经乱了起来，微启着嘴唇轻声喘了几口气之后，翻了个身只拿后脑勺对他，还理直气壮地在他的大腿上调整了一下姿势，铺开头发，后颈上那块牙印还赫然地印在原处。  
但很快，睡着后的迪达拉的身体烧得像块烙铁，还在打摆子似的颤抖，带土尝试着往他的肩膀上放了一只手，轻轻摩挲着。  
“旦那。”  
迪达拉从还在打架的牙关里稀里糊涂挤出一个词。  
果然还是惦记着那个惨死的傀儡么？带土安抚他肩膀的手突然不受控制地捏紧了几分。  
“旦...那……”  
通红的脸颊翻过来仰面朝着他，双唇微启眉头紧锁，胸膛有节奏地起伏着，如果现在吻他，他会是什么反应？

大概会“唔”地闷哼一声就开始推他，可高热又正逢发情期的Omega可能并没有多大力气。他可能会被来不及吞咽的口水呛到，一边左右躲避自己的吻一边咳嗽，可自己并不会因此心慈嘴软，顶多哄几句“前辈身上好热呢”“我只想帮前辈降降温”。同时手指可以时不时地隔着布料开始揉他了，动作可以重一点，布料粗粝的摩擦感无疑会让他尝到甜头，能感受到点点潮湿的侵染就可以点到为止。

他要怎样剥下那一身土里土气的制服呢？那件马甲看上去挺结实的，老老实实一颗颗解开扣子可能是最省时的选择，红布衫和裤子就随意吧，在对付这小鬼执着的挣扎的时候就能扒个干干净净，生理上的吸引会随着皮肤接触面积的增大而越来越浓郁，迪达拉会意识到反抗的收效甚微。  
但他不会停止反抗。

他会像用双手翻开一本书一样打开迪达拉的双腿，像压下书缝一样粗暴地把他整个身体折起来，折到膝盖抵住胸脯为止，折到那片鲜少有人踏足的禁地一分一毫都展露在自己面前，涨红了的性器会漂亮地挺立着，像朝阳下藏在绿叶下的花骨朵一样稚嫩又放浪——还带着露水。  
“旦那…...”如果他真的烧糊涂了的话，或许还会继续这么叫。可小鬼，你的旦那会这样么？他会这样脱光了你的衣服，把你按在山洞潮湿不平的地上，手指转动着塞进你像个妓女一样湿软的穴口里么？

迪达拉会叫哼起来，会迷糊着用一些平时对敌人都不好意思开口的话骂他，用掌心的两只灵巧的小嘴把他背上胸前甚至脸上都啃咬得面目全非，但是不用着急，等操完这里，自然会去照顾它俩，总得一个一个来。他会把自己硬得滴水的性器从裤裆里解放出来，先塞在那臀缝里大幅度地摩擦一会儿，磨得他在抗拒之余难耐地呻吟两声，“前辈都湿透了呢。”再仔细地把它戳进那个又紧又小的洞口里。  
那个柔嫩得不可思议的穴口慌里慌张吞下一点巨物就会被撑得褶皱全无，汁水尽职尽责地泛滥上来，方便他借着润滑再深入一寸，内壁会热情地欢迎他，努力地绞紧吮吸他，一点也不像迪达拉本人——一个一碰就炸毛的小野猫，没有人教过它们，这只是天性而已，这该死的、诱人的、杀人的、Omega的天性。

信息素会越来越浓郁地把两人包裹起来——他可能会有种正在硝烟遍布的荆棘玫瑰丛里交媾的错觉，那味道带着钩子，每呼吸一次，魂就被勾走一缕，他会越来越沉迷和专注在快感之中，可迪达拉会瘫软着身子慢慢清醒过来，会渐渐意识到究竟发生了什么，不过已经迟了，他最多能不清不楚地骂几句让他停下，手却扒着他的屁股生怕他抽出去就再也不插回来。

他会在顺畅之后直接到操到最深处，气焰嚣张地顶撞腔口，以自己的形状将那片陌生领域开凿出来，顶到小鬼整个人都要灵魂出窍，全身酥软颤抖着，牙关丁零当啷地打架，两只胳膊无可奈何地挂在他脖子上，那对蓝绿色的大眼睛无神地望着岩洞正上方，缎子似的头发湿黏黏地和着汗水贴在脸上。他会像要讨饶似的叫他的名字吗？  
“阿飞……”  
还是依旧执着地向那个已经不在人世的旦那求助？

他会在迪达拉身体里一次次释放得彻彻底底，用精液把他灌满直到那张还在抽搐开合的通红小嘴含不下了为止，一丝乳白色顺着臀缝流下来流到地上，像蔬菜三明治里微微一挤就会富余出来的酸甜酱汁，他会放下那两条已经酥软到底的腿，任由它们软塌塌地朝两侧歪倒下去，不为别的，只是Alpha的本能。

可这本能不知道怎么的从下半身窜进了脑子里，凝视着那对微启的嘴唇时他恨不得俯下身把它亲到破皮出血，然后咬下来吞入腹中永远据为己有，让他永远也别想再躺在自己的腿上叫其他人的名字。

下一秒他像是吃了当头一棒似的睁开眼，天已经翻鱼肚白了。  
外袍盖在他自己身上，衣物干净妥帖地穿着，和入睡前并没有什么分别，迪达拉已经不在身侧，唯一不同的可能只有他的心跳，正砰砰地急速叩击着肋骨。

在湖边发现迪达拉的时候，他正在水里找着什么，还在犹豫着要再次跳进去，远远地望见带土也没空打招呼。直到走到跟前带土才发现，小鬼的右手食指空荡荡的。“戒指不见了。”他像是在自言自语。  
带土嘿嘿一笑，从怀里摸出一只绿色的青字戒指在他眼前晃了晃。“不枉我昨天在水里比前辈多呆了那么久呢——”  
迪达拉一愣，作势去抢，刚退烧不久没多少力气，好几下都抓了个空。“给我！嗯。”  
“想要也可以，前辈要拿东西换才行哟！”他利用身高优势耍起赖来。  
小鬼暗暗想了想，不情不愿地从堪忍袋里挖出了蝎的那只玉字戒指，“这个？”  
带土嬉笑着伸出自己的左手，迪达拉见状又翻了个白眼，才勉为其难一只手捏着指环怼进他的大拇指里，没想到大小正好。  
“真好看——”带土抬起手欣赏了半天，才牵过迪达拉的右手，煞有介事地帮他把青字戒指套回去，还拉着他的手心血来潮地学着牧师的语气：“现在戒指已经交换完毕，我宣布新郎可以亲吻新——”  
“去死！！”话还没说完，迪达拉就跳起来一记重拳敲在了他脑门上。

正在他俩打闹得热火朝天的时候，几只手里剑打着弯飞速朝他们削过来，迪达拉眼疾手快推开正和他缠在一块的队友低身躲过，同时转身拔出苦无挡下几乎同时从另一个方向飞来的一组暗器。  
“擅长爆炸的忍者却没有起爆粘土，不得不说，是巧妇难为无米之炊啊。”后方的树林里的声音让人皮肤上滾起一层鸡皮疙瘩，哈，差点忘了，这是一个最后只能活一个人的杀人游戏。

（下）

*手动大写加粗的OOC……自暴自弃.jpg  
*有大量打戏，因为真的很喜欢火影里的精彩打戏啊啊啊啊，就算过个瘾了。（发现自己并不擅长）

昨晚迪达拉梦到了蝎。  
在蝎的眼里他一直是个孩子，不顺南不顺北，连头发都倔得这里翘着那里打着结，一言不合就爆炸，说梦话都在叫嚣着要给宇智波鼬好看，还动不动就搞得一身狼狈的伤。一不为钱二不为命，三没兴趣毁灭世界，只是为了追求自己那“幼稚”的瞬时艺术就加入了晓，可懵懵懂懂玩玩闹闹，居然也这么长大了。  
长大的烦恼是，他事与愿违分化成了一个弱者——需要应付麻烦的发情期，他无数次萌生过挖掉脖子后面那个碍事的腺体的念头，有好几次甚至已经付诸行动用刀尖把周围的皮肤刺破了皮，可实在是太他妈的痛了。迪达拉自问绝对不是一个怕痛的人，却也在尝试了两次之后彻底打消了这个恐怖的想法。但他仍旧不甘心做一个弱者——一个Omega 。  
他决定代替他那个倒霉透顶的小师妹来参加游戏，“整个村子有几百个忍者，偏偏抽中了黑土——这种属于强者的生存游戏她绝对撑不过半个小时。嗯。”比赛前他换下了晓袍，一刻不停地向蝎抱怨着他的小师妹，说她细胳膊细腿，去当模特走秀都比当忍者强云云，竭尽全力表达着自己的无限嫌弃，可没想到的是蝎没听那些，只是要作为搭档和他一起参加。“你以为自己比你那个师妹强多少么？”旦那无奈地叹了口气。  
结果他死在了自己的前面。  
而同样的事情绝不会再发生了。  
嚣张的六人组不知道为什么只来了五个，各个都奇装异服破破烂烂的，不知道的还以为是从化装舞会上跑出来的乞丐扮演者。第五个是从头顶上飞踹下来的，迪达拉跳开的同时再次扔出黏土炸开——在游戏里挖到的土用起来远远没有外面的顺手，需要混合的查克拉量更大，爆炸威力和稳定性都不好，混乱中他被一股不稳定的冲击波弹开，和阿飞背靠在一起。  
“啊呀呀，这下可惨了…...”阿飞这个麻烦的家伙，双手还捧着面具慌张地左右张望着。“躲好！我可没空管你！”迪达拉一边说一边精打细算地抵挡着他们的攻击，很快意识到这样不远不近的缠斗只是想消耗他所剩不多的黏土。他手伸到堪忍袋里，却没再抓出东西，而是抽出苦无闪电般地虚晃了一下侧后方向阿飞冲过来的敌人——一个持着雷遁刀的傻子，距离太近了，雷遁灼过胳膊一瞬间就把织物和皮肤烧在了一起，他咬牙反手一刀割破那人的双眼，将他踢出去好远。连皮带肉扯下袖子，没时间感到疼痛就得去对付其他几个，一个人不知死活的上来用锁链从身后勒他的脖子，他好歹挣脱了几下，听见这个低等Alpha说：“这小子居然是个O——”。一旁已经有两个人缠上了阿飞，迪达拉顾不上安全距离，顺手往这家伙嘴里塞了一小块黏土。  
热腾腾的粉色脑浆、血肉和头骨碎片一起随着爆炸绽开，像只摔破了的西瓜，有好几片锋利的骨头飞开时扎进了他的脸和手臂里，不知轻重的冲击波炸得他脑子里一片尖锐的轰鸣。整个世界像是都浸到了水里，和那天阿飞的头发一样被按下了慢放键，他半跪在了地上，甩了甩头，努力地盯着面前剩下的一个磨刀霍霍的敌人。  
“快点解决他，然后去救那个笨蛋。”他对自己说，爬起来，只觉得地面倾斜得厉害，险些站不住，他面前的似乎也是个Alpha，不然为什么他会露出那种挑衅和玩味的笑容呢？“小鬼，和我搭档吧，我可以让你活到游戏结束的第七天。”  
迪达拉弯着腰笑了起来，那甚至不是讽刺，而是发自内心地觉得面前的人给自己讲了个不错的笑话，加入晓这么多年，这样狂妄愚蠢的家伙他也见过不少，心情好的时候他会兴致盎然羞辱他们一番，可今天的战斗显然不太愉快——那两个家伙正追着四处逃窜的阿飞砍着，像老鹰捉小鸡，又好笑又好气。他刚缓过劲来就攥紧苦无朝自己的对手冲过去，大腿粗细的大钢刀架在苦无上，说不重是假的，他在胳膊和手掌处聚集查克拉，往侧面别过大刀劈进土里，又踩着刀背更上一个台阶往那人脸上狠狠来了一脚，“和我搭档？先把你的刀拿好吧，嗯。”这个下马威显然把对方气得不轻，重新抡起刀朝他挥过来，他一一调动查克拉飞速闪过。  
“啊————”  
阿飞的惨叫声回荡在身后的树林里，迪达拉一个分神差点没闪开眼前的攻击，钢刀擦着他的肩膀凿进身旁的树干里将参天大树拦腰震断，不知道是不是削掉了肩膀上的一块肉，反正感觉很糟糕，整条胳膊都随着疼痛而反射性地抽搐起来，他的节奏一下子乱了，越来越吃力地抵挡着碾压式的力量攻击，在树挨树的密林里使用爆炸的危险性太高，这应该也是对方为什么一步步把自己逼到这里来的原因，该死，他原本不该犯这种低级错误的。  
迪达拉还支棱着耳朵听着阿飞的动静，那阵活蹦乱跳的哇哇乱叫声消失了，除了面前的敌人挥动大刀时嗖嗖的风声之外一片死寂。他有些急躁地想把战场引到空地上去，可查克拉消耗的似乎也比平时快了——是因为还在该死的发情期里。他在脚掌聚集最后的一点存量，跳起身找准角度直接踢断了刀柄，钢刀无声地掉落草丛。“差不多了吧？”武器被毁，对方不仅不慌，还似笑非笑地看了他一眼，他喘着粗气警惕地活动了一下紧捏苦无的手，飞身上去，刀尖直指胸口，距离飞速拉近，可就在下刀前的一瞬间，迪达拉发现他的眼神由从容变得无比惊恐，都顾不上防御，站在原地就被自己一刀穿胸。  
一身血污地转过身，迪达拉才发现，第六个人一直躲在暗处，准备配合着这人前后夹击自己，可此刻他看到的景象是，那人的身体里长出了一棵树。树干咔嚓咔嚓从那人脚底长出来把他钉在原地，串起两条腿，随着惨叫声从前胸进去又血淋淋地从后背挣脱出来，其余的枝桠穿进他还拿着武士刀的胳膊，滋润着鲜血长出树叶，刀当啷一声掉落在地上。  
阿飞正在不远处，追他的那两个忍者大概早就死在了哪个草丛里。他面具里只露出了一只眼，看不出任何表情，可他的胸口起伏着，像是刚刚松了一大口气，施术的手还没来得及完全放下藏回宽大的袖子里。而这颗和人长在了一起的树离自己只有不到半米的距离。  
现在，阿飞也暴露了。

带土一步步朝迪达拉走过去，迪达拉肩上的鲜红的伤口像一块不大不小的肩章，鲜血慷慨地流着，覆盖过他被雷遁四处灼伤的手臂，顺着他颤抖的手背从黑色指尖一刻不停地往下滴，血滴被树林缝隙里漏下的一块阳光照得亮闪闪的，像一颗颗红珊瑚，断了线似的一个接一个掉进又厚又软的草地里。迪达拉紧盯着自己，凌厉的眼神和他们刚在游戏里打照面时别无二致：眉头微蹙着，杀气还没散尽，骄傲水亮的大眼睛锁定目标的同时还能起到蛊惑人心的效果，嘴唇似笑非笑，身体看起来很放松，好像面对的不是你死我活的战斗，而是一个即将向他伸出臂弯的舞伴。  
Alpha的玫瑰花香无孔不入地渗透进迪达拉的意志里，明明是这么要命的时刻，他的脑子却乱了起来——如果这个Alpha想杀自己，刚才根本就犯不着救他。如他所料，他的搭档并没有即刻向他出手。不仅如此，这人又恢复了那副样子，大惊小怪地叫着前辈，凑到自己身边来，撕破了外袍下摆，当做绷带包扎在了那只肩膀上，顺便叽叽喳喳地说着些有的没的，比如点评他的体术有些急躁，以及问他是不是真的吃起爆黏土长大的，否则为什么信息素会是硝烟味，迪达拉敷衍地回答着他，看着被撕成一块块长条的黑底红云布料缠上自己的伤口，冷不丁地说了一句：  
“现在只剩我们两个人了吧，嗯。”  
“前辈不至于如此绝情吧，我可是刚救了前辈一命呢。”  
迪达拉捏着那张永远不会有表情的面具的下巴，挑衅地把它掀了起来，又扔飞盘似的丢出去老远。那张脸又在眼前了——其实迪达拉说不出他到底哪里好看，尤其是那半张右脸上还遍布疤痕，此时此刻这张好看得莫名其妙的脸微微俯视着自己，平静得不像话，就像是还戴着一张隐形的面具似的，只是他没办法再轻松地把这张也拿下来了，得想点办法。  
突然，他攥起拳头实打实地揍在了阿飞左脸的颧骨上，成功地让这个高个子往后倒了一下，“那样的木遁——你到底是什么人？”阿飞没有还手，这简直是火上浇油，迪达拉的拳头更痒了，又一拳落在了阿飞的肚子上，对方往后退了一些。“为什么要演戏？”还不回答。迪达拉又揍了他的脸一次。“前辈要追求自己的艺术，想保护身边的人，我也有自己要完成的目标——”  
“目标？当喜剧演员吗！”此时迪达拉当然是什么都听不进去的，他扑上去以一种仿佛蓄谋已久的方式痛打着这个Alpha，直到两人都彻底倒在地上，又缠斗了好久，一个好机会，他翻身骑在了阿飞身上，这个姿势无论怎么揍他他都很难反抗。Omega俯视着这人，气喘吁吁地和他对视了一次，终于只是爬起来，疲惫地踢了他一脚，一嘴的血腥味和还在撕扯流血的伤口让他恼火，发情期如影随形的眩晕感让他恼火，阿飞也让他恼火，所有的一切都是那么不可爱，最重要的是按照游戏规则他们两个人只能活一个。  
对，这才是重点。  
阿飞扯住他的手腕把他拉回草地里抱在怀里。“你为什么要整天像个傻子一样？嗯？”他被一身玫瑰香的Alpha搂住，却还坚持不懈地锤他，一拳一拳打在胸膛上闷闷地响。“把你自己当傻子也就算了，还把我也当傻子？！”  
“我可没有把前辈当傻子啊……”  
不然为什么要救你？阿飞额上和嘴角还挂着几块红肿的印记，这让他看上去更委屈了些。看来暴力没法打碎那层隐形面具。  
“你！”迪达拉坐在他腿上，双手揪着他的耳朵，Alpha的信息素狡猾地缠绕上来，很香。时间似乎静止了好一会儿，他低头尝了尝阿飞的嘴唇，感觉不错，索性再用力一点去咬，去撕扯，对方不怕疼地挣脱开，仰着脸对上他的眼睛，又拢住他的后脖颈彻底覆盖住他的唇。  
他们的衣服居然还好好地穿着。当迪达拉已经彻底失去理智变成了一个纯粹的“Omega”的时候，就连这件事也十分令他懊恼。“迪达拉，迪达拉前辈——一天最少有一半的时间在生气。”阿飞念顺口溜似的愉快地叹着气，细碎地吻他的脸颊。

“其实前辈一直都想要我的，对吧？从那天在湖里的时候开始。”趁迪达拉低头解开马甲的空档，带土一边抵着他的额头轻蹭着，一边在他唇边说，“先失礼的可一直都是前辈呢。”小野猫难得地没有反驳，只是不管不顾地扔下一身破碎的衣服又开始撕咬他的嘴巴，“骗子。”  
带土并没有像之前自己的想象中那样的急不可耐，恰恰相反，不知道从哪儿滋长出来的温柔让他时刻都提着一颗心，任凭嘴硬的小鬼在自己身上闹腾，把自己扑在草丛里亲吻，满头的金黄色笼罩下来，发丝硬得扎人——头发硬的人，命也硬。

只剩他们两个人了。要怎么办呢？

离游戏结束还剩三天，而只有一个赢家能活着离开，如果活着的人数超过一人，那所有人面临的会是毋庸置疑的死亡。

三天，在空无一人的荒野里能干什么？也许可以走到游戏结界的边缘尝试挖地洞挖出去，可惜整个游戏森林都是独立建造与世隔绝的，或者建一座小木房子，造一艘木筏，用干草编一件蓑衣，把杀了蝎的那几个忍者绑在柱子上鞭尸，用不稳定的黏土研究出一种新型炸弹，或者选一棵树摘树叶，你，我，你，我，你，我，让除了他们俩之外的生物来决定谁死谁活。

而离游戏结束还有十分钟的钟声敲响时，迪达拉已经快把这个人当做自己身体的一部分了。

他们一直在做爱，幕天席地，不分场合不分时间，也不管藏在树林里的天眼有没有把他们的一举一动拍下来传到外界做现场直播——天打雷劈也管不了人的发情期。大部分时候他都骑在阿飞身上，俯视着这个“喜剧演员”，把他的勃起一次次塞进自己身体里，捕捉他眼神里那些难以察觉的情欲雾霭，然后被他上下颠得浑身瘫软。阿飞早就告诉了他自己的名字：“宇智波带土”，可他故意只叫“Tobi”，尤其是每次被操得又痛又爽的时候。他们别着一股劲——至少迪达拉别着一股劲，一股作为阿飞的生死对手的劲。当然他会全身心享受这三天肆意发泄本能的日子，自从分化以来他从不认为发情期是一种上天的奖赏，可现在这件事应该打上一个问号了。不过这三天结束，他就得斩断这一切，最好当做从来没发生过。

钟声回荡在整座山野里。阳光出奇得好，他们坐在补给站的帐篷下，隔着微妙的一两米的距离。生存也是人的本能，无法抛弃的本能，而且显然他们都不是那种因为感情而婆婆妈妈的人。  
一把苦无扔在了带土脚边，迪达拉手里也拿着一把，他把手指套在尾部的铁环里心不在焉地转着，看着带土，等待他将它捡起来，而他也的确这样做了。  
迪达拉把装着黏土的堪忍袋解了下来扔在一边，他们早就约定过了只用体术。

令迪达拉感到意外的是带土率先向他出手，一瞬间的功夫，好像连头顶的太阳都没看清他的动作，那把苦无就惊险地擦着他的鼻尖的小绒毛而过，削下了他一缕金黄的发丝。头发还未落地他就飞身攻去，带土转过身来时又戴上了面具，他并未分心，抬起脚一个旋踢被对方躲开，反手就嚓地一声在漩涡面具上留下了一道笔直的划痕。两人的苦无坚硬地削在一起，震得手心冰凉一痛，又惊险地刮擦着分开，他左手从腿侧拿上另一柄再次抡圆了杀过去，用两把锁住了带土的一把，看准时机往下一别就轻易地把他的苦无给挑脱了手。  
他毫不留情地挥刀上前，带土敏捷地踢开他，俯身捞起掉落的苦无，再次挡住一次锐利的进攻，一整套动作像是已经练了十年一样从容得不真实，十几招下来迪达拉被防得密不透风，考虑到身型体力的差异，他开始更大幅度地用腿，好不容易一个连踢把带土逼得节节后退，结果脚腕一下子被他抓住，身体接触一瞬间将迪达拉拉回了和他缠绵的那几天，一股电流打通了彼此，五分钟的钟声响了。

他挣起腰直接推着带土的肩膀一刀划过去，同时像一只蓄满了力的弓从他身上弹开，面具上又多了一道更深的刀痕，惊险地画过了那只小孔，却没伤到眼睛。  
带土观察着迪达拉的反应，他凶狠明亮地盯着自己——醉心于爆炸的艺术家原来也有这么出色的体术，也可能是因为前几天足够“深入”的肢体接触，没有人比他们俩更了解彼此的动作，什么时候抬脚，什么时候回防，什么时候摆个假动作只为了在对方身上上留下一道戏耍式的伤痕，这样打下去别说五分钟，五个小时也分不出胜负，更死不了人。时间像一锅温油缓慢地烹着他们，迪达拉的动作似乎丝毫不打折扣可也没有全力以赴，带土见过他全力以赴的样子，在对付那五人的围攻时，即使明知自己会受伤也要不惜一切代价快速征服对方，招招致命。那才是迪达拉。  
两分钟。  
“笨蛋，给我认真点！嗯。”他的前辈短暂地停下来，和他对视着，一百二十秒，死亡像盘旋在他们头顶的猎鹰，随时都要俯冲下来。  
他主动上前打迪达拉的弱点——还未彻底恢复的右肩膀发力时总会有点软，做爱时他会格外照顾这里，总是轻柔地把那只右胳膊环在自己腰上，可现在——对方右手的苦无居然以一种毋庸置疑的速度和力量劈砍下来，和自己的擦出一块闪亮的火花后直直地削进了手腕里，很深，皮肉混着鲜血卷翘起来，那块肉已经被砍下来了一半。  
六十秒。  
迪达拉的眼睛红了——是杀红了眼的那种红吧。带土宁愿相信那是。  
十秒。  
他一把拉住那只故作坚强的右胳膊将其拧在迪达拉背后，少年用仅剩的一只胳膊给了他几个快节奏的尖锐肘击，依旧无法脱身。  
五秒。  
迪达拉左手的那柄苦无下定决心冲他刺来，可能有一瞬间他真心希望他能这样死在对方的刀下。  
他松开对方同时准备接下这最后一次攻击，只要朝后躲过，抓住空隙就能反手一刀穿喉，之前的很多次他都故意慢了一秒，刀尖总是有惊无险地擦过对手的喉结而从未留下一丝印记。

越来越近。苦无划破空气时发出一道好听的嘶嘶声，这说明这是速度极快力量极大的一刀，挥刀的同时迪达拉朝他转回身来，侧过头时最后看了他一眼，蓝眼睛依旧又亮又凶，只是似乎蒙着一层悲怆的水光，他刚准备往后闪躲，却看到那把刀尖向他的苦无突然在迪达拉手里调转了180度。

可攻势没停，直到刀柄击中带土的胸膛，扣响了胸前的肋骨，迪达拉也正面撞进了他怀中，苦无几乎整个刺进了他自己的胸膛里。原来他假意攻击带土，只为了在最后一刻亲手了结自己。

游戏结束。

带土的世界里只剩下了自己费劲的呼吸声，和迪达拉胸膛里流不完的鲜血。  
它们像是要逃命似的争先恐后地从那副还在艰难起伏的胸膛里跑出来，怎么堵也会从指缝里继续流，迪达拉脱力地倒在带土身上，脑袋抵在他的胸口上，不让他看自己此刻因为痛苦而分外扭曲的表情。热腾腾的鲜血大块大块地滴在带土的脚背上，好像要把他整个融化。他看到了琳，就站在他面前。

你要来带走迪达拉吗？  
我可以和你们一起走吗？  
也许当年我就应该和你一起离开，毕竟创造新世界什么的也实在是很麻烦啊。

一只洁白的黏土小蝴蝶飞出来，围绕在带土身侧勉强扑闪着翅膀，刚见面迪达拉拿这个吓唬他时，他倒未曾发觉，这小小的一只蝴蝶捏得格外精巧，它漂亮轻柔地落在自己的胳膊肘上，迪达拉的声音虚弱得可怕：“只剩这么一点了。嗯…...”他小心而痛苦地呻吟了一声，“就当留个念想吧…笨蛋。”  
迪达拉的身体慢慢变得沉重起来，搭在他肩膀上的手也滑落了下去，紧接着是整个身体，带土抱不住他，只好跟着他一起跪在了地上。那只小蝴蝶失去了主人的查克拉，变得僵硬易碎，从他肘弯掉落了下去。

他喘不过气。像是有人砍断了他的脖子，呼吸变成了横膈膜无意义的工作，再怎么用力也吸不进半口空气。他认真地把迪达拉的脑袋按在自己胸口，期待着他哪一下突然挣脱，抬起脸抱怨他抱的太紧。

原来失去前辈是这样的一种感觉啊。明明平时是那么一个大大咧咧的小孩子艺术家的模样，却也会如此尽力关照好身边的人么？黑土、蝎，还有自己。小鬼，虽然完成得有些勉强，可你也的确尽自己所能守护好了这些人。  
可我实在不是那种值得前辈用生命的代价去换的人。  
他抱着那具还温热着的尸体跪在原地。

鲜红的写轮眼突然闭上。幻术解除。

迪达拉被勒在带土怀里，像突然从溺水中挣扎了上来一样大口喘着气，他扎进自己胸膛里的苦无居然只是一截树枝，已经断裂在手里。  
而他们俩身上也根本没有任何伤口，刚才的十分钟他们其实全程都拿着树枝在比划。刚死过一次的痛苦感受还让他心有余悸，这幻术也未免太真实了些。“喂！搞什么婆婆妈妈的！。”他一下子从阿飞怀里挣脱出来，真正的五秒倒计时现在才开始。可他看到，尽管那些鲜血、伤痕都是假的，都是幻术，可有一样似乎是真的——阿飞面具的那个小孔里，依稀闪过的泪光。

明明是他自己的幻术，可他居然也入戏了——“你这个宇宙超级无敌大白痴就这么想和我一起死吗？！”他用力地把树枝扔向阿飞，现在说什么都晚了。

时间已到，可他们依旧安然无恙地站在原地，一只巨大的芦荟幽幽地从地底下钻出来，“所以这次可是你破坏了自己的游戏规则呢。”白绝冲阿飞说。“以前你混进来玩的时候从来不亲自出手，现在好了——”  
“不管怎么说。”阿飞，或者说宇智波带土，长出了一口气，凝视着还一脸错愕的迪达拉，“我觉得这场的赢家，已经显而易见了。”

迪达拉本来已经准备生气了，可虚惊一场后白捡回了一条命不得不说是件值得高兴的事。活着真好。他瞟了带土一眼，又立刻嫌弃地把这个念头赶出脑子，自己怎么会有这种贪生怕死的人才会有的感慨。带土那只写轮眼像是会读心一样，他走过来揭下面具，旁若无人地亲吻迪达拉，白绝识趣地消失在了土里。  
“我宣布——你赢了，前辈。”

（完）


End file.
